Deadly Love
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: This is a version of Shadow Kissed. Rose is captured by the Strigoi during the battle at St. Vlad. They plan to awaken her but there is more than one price at stake. Rose can not run from this one or Dimitri and Adrian will pay the price.
1. Trouble

Hello fellow readers! I have written one fanfic on my favorite TV show Ghost Whisperer and I'm looking forward to be writing fanfics on my favorite books! (Vampire Academy is obviously one of them) Enjoy!

Rose POV

I wake up in darkness, my head throbbing. I try to sit up and I wince. Every part of my body seems to hurt. "Welcome back" a deep menacing voice said in the corner. A dim light revealed half of his profile, I could make out blond hair and red rimmed eyes. The Strigoi that attacked us at St. Vladimir. I'm pretty sure that is not where I am now. Oh shit! Wheres Dimitri? Lissa? All my friends? I hope they are alright. That would be enough for me if my fate is not the same. "you bastard" I hiss under my breath at him. "Where have you taken me" He laughs. "A vicious one I've caught I see, you will definitely be useful in the future." Oh god...he doesn't mean...What else does he mean? my conscience snorted a sidekick? I curse my mind silently for being as bitchy in the inside as the outside. I know someday my attitude will get me in some serious shit someday, If live through this of course. "I have a present for you, take it as a pre-Awakening gift" I glare at him angrily. "No way in hell would I become one of you!" Laughter from several people sounds and about a half of a dozen Strigoi appears before me. I am so totally screwed! I swallow any snark comments that were about to spill out of my mouth.

"Bring her to the lower chamber" the blonde Strigoi orders a redhead woman next to him.

She stands before me in seconds and pulls me on my feet by the collar of my jacket. Everything aches and I could barely stay upright as she dragged me out of the room and down a flight of stairs. Panic invaded me, seizing up my heart and cutting off my breath. What is this present? I have a feeling it is something I will not like. We rounded a curved stone hallway to stop abruptly at a big wooden door. The redhead opens it and literally throws me in, face first. I had no time to splay out my hands to help from making a disastrous face plant. But it happens and I could feel my nose throbbing painfully and a drop of blood fell on the concrete floor. "Damn you" I hiss. The redhead laughs and I force myself upright, after several grunts and groans of pain. I notice another Strigoi possy barely visible and then two hunched figures sitting in chairs in the middle. The lights went slightly brighter and I gasp in terror to find two familiar faces staring right back at me, Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov. No! No! No! This isn't right! This can't be happening! "Surprise!" The blonde Strigoi appeared again clapping and laughing in a sinister tone. "Happy Pre-Awakening!" He says with a false cheesy voice.

"You fucking bastard" my anger took control and I launch myself at him. I try to catch him off guard as I make my moves. But every strike he blocked and sent a blow back. What's wrong with you! Your Rose Hathaway! you've killed several Strigoi why is this one any different? But I guess being already injured and seeing Dimitri and Adrian not safe have really pulled down my wall of strength. I could feel my guard getting weaker and I am not surprised to be thrown backwards and fall flat on my butt. I growl in frustration and prepare to give this guy an ass whooping when I hear Dimirti's weak voice say "Roza..." I stop dead and I look at him, my eyes wide. I can now see that he's been a deep shit of a situation, his guardian clothes torn and bloody and a big gash goes from his temple to his cheek, lines of crimson falling down from it. Adrian's lip is swollen and a purple rim is visible under his left eye. They both are disheveled and I force myself to swallow. This is not going to be easy to squirm out of this time.


	2. Trapped

Well this is Chapter 2! I hope this one is better than the first!

Chapter 2

Rose POV

I could feel the fear start to paralyze me and I angrily pushed it down. "What the hell is going on?" I spat at the blonde Strigoi. "This is your way of a sick present!" I gesture wildly with my hand at Dimitri and Adrian. "Yes" He contains his smugness and looks straight at me with those inhuman eyes of his. "And I'm giving you a choice" Those words caught me off guard like I just slammed face first into a brick wall. I felt frozen to the floor and I sucked in lungfuls of oxygen, it seems so very hard to breathe all of a sudden. But I regained my composure No fucking way I am going to look like a wimpy girl in front of these assholes. I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm Rose Hathaway! I repeated several times even my infamy is not so known. "What kind of choice?" I'm happy to hear the words come out strong and firm, no hint of fear.

"Its pretty obvious what the choice is"

"Stop thinking your such a badass Strigoi and tell me the fucking answer!"

He laughs loudly, a very amused expression on his face. "Vicious! I love it!" He claps his hands together in sheer joy at my bitchy tantrum. "Since you asked so kindly the choice is one lives and can be awakened if you wish and the other becomes dinner" Adrian struggles, now very pissed off but shifting his weight back and forth is definitely not enough to break the plastic zip-tie binding his hands. Dimitri just glares with nastiness Rose has never seen before. "And if I refuse this present?" I say in my best bitch tone even though I can feel a clump of dread sink like lead in my stomach. The blondie (that I have chose as his nickname because I can't recall his name) loses his triumphant look and shoots daggers with his cold eyes at me "Then you become dinner but I rather not let that happen because it would be a terrible waste." The others in the room make some kind of noise in agreement. "Now! Choose!" I can tell blondie has lost his patience and for once I feel cornered. How the hell am I going to get everyone out alive this time! "I would take the guardian" The redhead says in her high pitched voice. "He's strong and very useful" She giggles in a tone I do not like. I growl at her and she smiles evilly at me, showing her menacing fangs. "The royal Ivashkov is as valuable" blondie says solemnly. "I'm losing my patience choose!" I feel claustrophobic and I suppress a scream. My heart races faster and faster and I can feel my composure slowly crumple. I'm shaking with terror and I curse myself. I could never become a guardian. I shut the doubt out of my mind and the pain in my head, nose and body seems to increase. I fall forward on my knees, biting my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain as I say "I refuse your gift!"


	3. Until Death Do Us Part

Is suspense killing you yet? :D Well heres another chapter!

Chapter 3

Blondie cried out in rage "You foolish girl!I was nice enough to give you a choice instead of just killing both of them!" The Strigoi all around us seemed to lose their cool and started to advance toward me, eyes full of hunger. "No!" Adrian cried and Dimitri spat a string of curses in Russian. "Bring it on you vampy son of bitch!" I challenged. Adrian and Dimitri struggled now and I knew I was all alone in this pickle that will surely get me killed. "Kill her!" blondie cried. They all rushed towards me in a flash and I could hear over their cries of joy Adrian trying to use his compulsion on Blondie "Order them to stop!" He said through clenched teeth, concentrating hard even though it looks like his barrier has already been broken from the injuries. Blondie laughed, pure evil spills like poison out of it and I cringe as I try to block every blow from the several Strigoi around me. But without my handy-dandy stake all I can do is fight them off until I get to the brink of exhaustion. "Order them now!" Adrian's voice booms now and glance to see his green eyes turn bright emerald with power. This time blondie's eyes glazed over "Stop!" He barked at all of them and they all came to a complete stop, complete surprise registered on all of their faces. Unfortunately the compulsion failed to last.

Blondie is startled out of his haze and he shakes his head in confusion until he regains his sense. His eyes turn immediately on Adrian. He grabs Adrian by the throat in seconds. "You dare to use spirit against me!" He howled. Then he turned his face at me, the red rimmed eyes wilder than ever before. "I guess I will make the decision for you" He angles Adrian's head, his neck fully exposed. "You can have the guardian" he says to the redhead and she does a little dance of excitement as she goes for Dimirti. The others go back to their orders and ambush me again. "No!" I screamed as blondie draws his fangs ready to kill. The redhead grabs Dimirti by the hair and does the same. "Roza!" Dimitri screams. Sheer fear tears me inside and out and in my desperate situation I launch myself through the group of Strigoi. They are caught off guard and give me enough space to run through and I go right for the redhead. I grab a fistful of hair and she shrieks with pain. She tries to shake me off and I see a sign of hope, a small dagger resting its scabbard on her hip. I take the moment and yank it out by the handle. She howls with rage and throws me off her, I fly across the room and hit the wall with a thud.

The world goes white for a second and I regain consiousness. Blondie is inches from me and he puts his hands on my head and under my chin, ready to snap my neck. I'm surprised when a blow from behind him takes me out of his grasp and I see Dimitri standing before me, a little pale and beaten but otherwise okay. He holds a stake in his hand, clearly broken off the chair for a make-shift weapon. I let out a sigh of relief but its shortly lived because Adrian is lying on the floor, still alive but a severe wound on his neck stains the floor with blood. "Adrian!" I cry out in horror but the battle is not over. Several Strigoi remain. I have to keep fighting.


	4. Guardian Angel

Here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Blondie and Redhead circle around us, their appearance's as menacing as a wild animal ready to pounce on prey. Its scary how they were human, dhampir or moroi at one time. They looked far from any of those choices and It scared me. What if one of us becomes something like that. I try to push that out of my mind to regain all focus on taking these Strigoi down. A lot of them were already dead on the floor (Dimitri has mad guardian skills!) but any amount of Strigoi was a huge pain in the ass to get rid of. "This is such a pity" blondie pouts in frustruation "you could of made a perfect Strigoi, him too" obviously talking about Dimitri who is watching my back. "Sorry dude, I rather keep my heartbeat and pulse" I sneered and he snarled. "Rose, focus" Dimitri ordered. "Don't worry conrad I've got this now that your here" I say smiling at him. He briefly returns it and continues to keep up with the Strigoi's pace. I tried not to look at Adrian who was now conscious but was in no condition to move. He looked worse and worse and I was just standing there watching him die. "Adrian" I whispered pulling back the tears. Sure Adrian could of been annoying at times, when he was wasted or hammered especially. But I couldn't resist his charm and his fondness of me. I always yelled at him when he called me little dhampir but secretly I liked it. Dimitri notices my expression. "I can hold them off" he says. "Thats just it, you can't" I said softly feeling the weight of the world hitting heavily on my heart.

"Its a possibility but not a fact Rose" he says in his best mentor voice "Look after Ivashkov, go!" He hurled himself into the Strigoi and I went right to Adrain. "Rose" He gurgled drowning in his own blood. "Shh save your energy" I ordered. I didn't dare look at Dimitri but judging from the screams he was doing well so far. I scooped Adrian into my arms and I was surprised that he wasn't that heavy. I guess all those days of training paid off. Something on the floor caught my eye and I saw the dagger lying on the floor. I grabbed it "Dimitri!" I shouted and forced myself to look as I threw the dagger at Dimitri. He caught it as he took a Strigoi down and plunged it into its heart. "Go!" he shouts as a mass of Strigoi surround him. I could feel the tears flowing freely now as I ran, Adrian in my arms.

I tried to ignore his moans of pain as I ascended the stairs because if I truly saw Adrian's condition, fear would paralyze me head to toe. I came upon the hallway where one of the rooms I woke up to this nightmare. I tried to decide the right direction to get us to freedom. I had to survive and Adrian had to survive or Dimitri will die in vain. I couldn't think about him now and hope seizes me as I hear Lissa's voice through the bond "Rose we're coming!" I could now feel her presence and I used the signal to travel through the maze. I gasp in relief as I enter a vast hall where Lissa and Christian stand. They are relieved to see me but their faces turn immediately to worry when they see Adrian. "Lissa" I gasp "We need to get the infirmary now!" She nods but stops for a second "Wait isn't someone missing?" "Dimirtri" I winced at how wounded my voice sounds "He saved us, I'm not sure if hes alive" Her eyes turn sad and she nods gravely. Guardians surround us and we are hustled to an awaiting car. I demand to stay with Adrian as we accelerate down a street I do not recognize. I press a gauze hard on Adrian's wound. I could see that hes trying to fight the grip of death. His eyes were stating to close "No! Adrian stay awake! you have to please!" He moaned in response as to say yes. His head fell against my chest and I stroked his hair. I cannot let him die and I yell at the guardians driving to go faster. Time is ticking against me.


	5. Hope

I'm getting anxious! Heres chapter 5!

Chapter 5

I am extremely relieved when the gates to St. Vladimir appeared and we accelerated inside to the front entrance. Alberta stood outside, her face pale and grave surrounded by students, guardians, and of course medics from the infirmary. We pull up to the curb and the medics load Adrian onto a stretcher and I follow close behind, holding Adrian's hand. Moroi, with the watchful eyes of their guardians on them come closer to say their sympathy and gawk at the scene before them. I wished now, after seeing all these people that this nightmare would end. That I would be sitting in my room with Lissa, having conversation with Adrian in my dreams, and training with Dimitri. Dimitri. The truth hit me like deadweight and my breath caught in my throat and the world seemed to spin. My legs buckled and their was nothing under me to keep me up and I let go of Adrian's hand. Luckily the medic saw this coming and caught me before taking a nasty spill. I looked up at him and for a moment Dimitri flashed before me. I want it to be Dimitri holding me. That idea broke my mask of strength and hot tears poured like a waterfall down my face, blurring my vision. The medic looked at me with sympathy and he lead me through the hallway and into the infirmary. He layed me on the bed and one the nurses came over to fuss with my injuries while others started to tend to Adrian. I listed to their hushed conversation. "He's bleeding severely...he might make it...what happened to this boy?" I groaned with grief and I felt my eyelids getting heavy. But something shocked me back awake, what if Dimitri is alive? He could be and we left him stranded there. "Shit" I cursed "I demand to see Tasha Ozera." "Your in too much of a bad condition" the nurse tsked "You must rest." I had no time to be polite "I want to see her now!" I said anger flaring and I'm my bitchy tone. The nurse scolded me but walked over to the phone. "Ms. Hathaway wished to see Tasha Ozera" the nurse says softly and hangs up.

Within minutes Tasha appeared in the doorway, worry and grief on her face. "Hello Rose" she says kindly "how are you feeling?" I looked up at her "Not so great" I grunted. "But can you do me a favor?" She looked surprised "What is it?" I put on my best serious guardian face "Round up a group of guardians, Dimitri is still alive". She looks questionably at me "Are you sure?" I could tell I looked a little sheepish when I said "not entirely but we must try, he saved us so I think we should dave him" She looked at me like I completely lost my mind but nodded before she fled from the room. I felt a twinge of hope but it slowly faded when I thought about Adrian. "Is he alright" I stood up to get a look and winced at the pounding sensation on my head. I could barely see Adrian through the swarm of people. They finally stopped the bleeding, a gauze and medical tape wrapped around his neck. His head bandaged too, I guess he got a wound on the back of his head too. His eyes were closed and I knew they put him on morphine and all kinds of painkillers so he could sleep. "Lay down and rest" the nurse was starting to get frustrated with me and I reluctantly obeyed. I didn't notice the needle in her hand until it stun like fire in my arm. "What the-" I cried out but everything went blurry and soon black. Dimirtri appeared before me "I love you Roza" He smiled and brushed a stray hair from my face before taking me in his arms. I breathed in his scent. "Dimitri" I whispered as he put his hand under my chin and wraps me in his best passionate kiss that left me dizzy as he disappeared.


	6. Have to Let Go

Hey guys! I am very very VERY! happy to hear nice reviews and to see several people favorite my story. You don't know how much this means to me *on the verge of tears and doing a happy dance* so heres more! And don't forget to stay tuned to the sequel that will be created soon!

Chapter 6

My eyes slowly open to the light of morning. The rooms was unnaturally silent, no sound but the slight heaviness of someone's breathing. I sit up and glare at the little gauze bandaged on my arm from where the needle was stuck into me. "I'm going to kill that nurse" I growled and

I can now truly feel the effects of the sedation shit she gave me, my head feels light and it makes my vision spin. I moan and clutch my head, hoping it would stop. I look at the bleak white wall then in the corner and everything registered again when I saw Adrian. Oh no! All of the past hit me with a tidal wave of images...the battle, my capture, Dimitri and Adrian. Dimitri! I let out a loud gasp that was almost a scream. I could now here his voice crying "Roza!" right before the redhead was going to kill him yesterday. What if he is dead now. I hated myself because I put my head in my hands and I started to cry, violent, body shuddering sobs. "Rose" weak voice says softly. I slowly stopped crying and looked up from my shaking hands to see Adrian's beautiful sad green eyes staring at me. "Adrian, your awake" I rasped, still choking on my sobs. I shakily got on my feet, shuffling my way over to him. I slowly and shakily place myself on the little space right next to his side. "Don't cry little dhampir" He says reaching up to brush way stray tears. I take his hand "Why can't I? This is all my fault" His face turns a little stern "No" Adrian says firmly "Its no ones fault but the Strigoi" I nodded because I didn't want to upset him by arguing about this matter, but I did not believe that none of this happened because of me.

I stood there for a second, staring out into the window next to his bed, the sun shone brightly through the thick curtains, as if to say that today would be better. "I know what your thinking" Adrian said all of a sudden and I whipped my head around in surprise. "your thinking about Belikov" he continued and it sounded like a slight growl when he said Dimirti's name. I solemly nodded "He was my mentor, he taught me everything and now, his skills go to waste." I couldn't cover up the grief in my voice. "I knew you had feeling for him, I could sense it in your aura's" I felt a terrible weight of guilt and I peered down at Adrian. "I did" I cringed at the past tense "But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you" Thats just it. Dimitri is most likely dead. Leaving me to be with Adrian. But It was too painful to move on. Its much too soon. I have to wait until Tasha and the guardians get back to confirm my worst fears or give me hope. Arian smiled at my honesty but I could see the true pain, he really does love me, but my heart belongs to someone else. "How are you feeling today?" I change the subject. Adrian surveys himself and winced "In bad shape, I can't really tell because of the morphine I guess but man do I want a smoke." I slapped him gently. "You don't need that shit, this will help you become clean." "Yeah right" Adrian says sarcastically with a frown. I couldn't help it, I let out a laugh. It wasn't filled with much joy but it did seem to rouse my spirits a little. Adrian was startled but soon smiled too. I ruffled his unruly hair gently. "Get better Ivashkov" I started to rise but he pulled me back down "No please stay with me for a while" I did what he said and stayed sitting. "come closer little dhampir" Adrian whispers. I know I have a funny look as I did. I could see now how genuinely hot his features are. He didn't need to persuade me as I leaned in and touched his swollen lips lightly. It didn't spark as much as it did with Dimitri and it left me with some loss as I pulled away. Right then guardian rushed into the room "Ms. Hathaway come with me immediately!"


	7. He's Alive!

I'm planning to go to 10 chapters with this story and start a sequel so keep reading! I should publish at least two more chapters today! :D Heres chapter 7!

Chapter 7

I stood up so fast I got a little of a whiplash. "What's going on?" I say in my best guardian voice, my resigned mask on. "Its Guardian Belikov...your mentor he's alive" I try not to break my serious face. But man did my heart soar with joy but it slowly came down. "Is he badly injured" She nods gravely and my heart sinks into my stomach. Adrian looked sad as I turned to him "I'll be right back" I said as I ran out of the room with the guardian. I tried to ignore how my battered body seems to scream with every heavy step. We burst through the doors of the entrance and meet with a several black SUVs parked on the curb of the sidewalk. Tons of guardians spilled out of each one. I finally saw Tasha and she was helping carry someone out. Dimitri. I took in a sharp breath and rushed over. His guardian uniform torn and bloody in several places. His face more cut and bruised than I last saw it. His eyes are closed, obviously unconscious. "Rose help carry him" Tasha grunted and I obeyed. I took hold of his leg and we slowly transported him to the stretcher waiting. I followed with Tasha to another wing of the infirmary. Of course students stopped and looked like deers in headlights. I saw Christian and Lissa. I nodded to them as we rushed by. We ran into the room and laid him down on one of the beds. I had a huge wave of deja vu because this has already happened with Adrian. The nurses closed in around him and I was forced to leave along with Tasha. "I want to stay with him, he's my mentor!" I growled at the nurses pushing us out. "No he needs to rest" a nurse scowled at me. "She's right Rose" Tasha says calmly. "We'll come back later" She puts a hand on my shoulder. I snarled in annoyance and stormed off almost knocking into Alberta and Headmaster Kirova.

I stopped my hissy fit and put on my guardian face "thank you for rescuing him" I say respectfully to Alberta and Kirova. They both smiled "Our pleasure, he's a great guardian and friend to all of us" I smiled at Alberta, excused myself and started up my hissy fit again. I was actually surprised myself for being polite to Alberta and Kirova and they must be surprised too. Usually when they see me I'm rampaging a storm of fury and stubbornness. I caught up with Lissa "They are sending me to help heal him" She says with a small smile. I pulled her into a hug "Thank you" I pulled away to look at her "Don't wear yourself out okay?" She nodded and walked away. I saw Christian watching me in the corner. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. He shrugged, smiled and walked away. Sometimes that boy just annoys the freaking hell out of me. People walk by, briefly stop to look at me and continue on their way. Great I've become more of a freak show. I decided their was no better place to go than back to the infirmary. Adrian must be bored out of his mind and suffering booze and cigarette withdrawal. I shake my head in frustration. God Adrian your such an idiot. I slowly walk in and I'm very relieved to see that he's sleeping. I pull up a chair by his side. He looks so peaceful, his chest slowly rising and falling. I yawn loudly. I guess I didn't get that much of sleep. But now I felt more peaceful myself knowing that Adrian and Dimitri are in good hands. I leaned over, one arm resting by his side and I place my head on top of it. Before I know it I passed out. I'm walking in a beautiful meadow of flowers, wearing a flowing scarlet dress that cuts down far in a V shape. I know this is Adrian's doing, he could probably imaging me naked if he wanted to. Sure enough he appeared a few feet away from me, sitting in a bed of daisies. His hair shines brilliantly and he smiles up at me as I approached.


	8. Please Hold On

Im on a roll today! Heres chapter 8!

Chapter 8

I sit myself down next to Adrian. "So I guess your feeling better huh?" I said, a amused smile on my face. He shrugs "Nah, It doesn't take that much spirit power to transport into your dreams little dhampir." I rolled my eyes at him "Your such a stalker"and we both started laughing. "Ah, I love dreams, I can feel no pain whatsoever" She puts his hands behind his head and slowly falls backward into the daisies. "Huh neither can I" I agreed and laid beside him. I stared in amazement at the bright blue sky with puffy clouds. "It would be nice just to say here for a while" I breathed. Adrian nodded and I could hear a twinge of jealousy as he said "So Belikov is alive huh?" I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him "Yeah and a whole lot more injured than both of us" Adrian smirked "Whatever, Its just I wish you would worry for me and love me more than Belikov" I groaned and slapped him "I just like you as a friend, can't that just be enough" I knew the answer so I didn't let him respond. I got on my feet and started to walk away. "Hey I control when a dream ends" Adrian growled. "Well I say dream session is over" I flip him off and I feel the darkness close back in. I wake up, Adrian's hand limply resting on my head. I pull it off and he opens his eyes. He frowns at me and I don't say a word as I walk out of the infirmary. I run into Christian looking panicked. "Rose its Lissa" I hold my breath "What about Lissa?" He looks seriously scared and he takes in a sharp breath. "She tired herself out too much and she was acting weird and talking to someone who's not there" I gaped at him "No...she couldn't of-" Christian shakes his head "I'm afraid so, she's lost her mind" I could tell he was trying desperately not to cry. "Where is she?" I demanded. "They are sending her to an institution for observation" Now tears started to roll down his cheeks. My mind couldn't process the idea of Lissa going to the place where their are true suicidal lunatics. "Sny other bad news I should know about?" I lifted up my hands in frustration. "Unfortunately yes, Belikovs in a coma" I looked at him in disbelief and my body couldn't take it anymore. My brain shutdown and I fainted.

I woke up to be in the clinic again only this time not with Adrian. I slowly sat up and winced at the pounding headache on the back of my head. I gasped when I saw Dimitri. He is hooked up to all these machines. "Oh god" I whispered clasping a shaking hand over my mouth in shock. I never wanted to see him like this, in such a vulnerable state. I walk over, feeling my heart race as I got closer and closer. I sit at his bedside, hyperventilating as I heard every heart beat from the monitor. "Oh god...oh god oh god!" Is all I could say. "Its my fault, I shouldn't of left him there and I was the reason we got into this mess" I looked around to make sure no one was around. I took his warm limp hand and bowed my head as I started to cry. It made my whole body convulse and shudder. I looked into his peaceful unmoving face. I brushed away a piece of his beautiful silky hair from his face. I can remember how it felt when my hands ran through his hair. I can remember how lovely his lips melted with mine how much love stored inside them that it left me dizzy and high on ecstasy. I ran my hand over his face "Please don't let go, wake up please" I sobbed as I prayed and pleaded that those eyes would open and I could drown in their beautiful brown irises once again. First its Adrian, now Lissa and Dimitri. Lissa...It made me sob harder thinking about her. How she could be locked up in a cell, stuck in a straightjacket like one of those horror movies. I didn't notice Tasha standing in the corner when all of this happened as I leaned forward and kissed him gently and wished he could feel it.

So howd did you guys like that? PLEASE REVIEW! And I also got the Lissa going bonkers idea from a song actually. Its called St. John by the band We Are The Fallen if you guys want to look it up and see what I mean.


	9. Whats Left Of Me

I'm excited to keep going! Heres Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

Dimitri POV

It feels like I'm having a flashback. I'm fighting the group of Strigoi. I stake them left and right but there were too many. They all landed several blows to my torso and legs and I scream in pain as I collapse. They continue to make sure that I'm too weak to fight when one of them rips open my neck. Thankfully a swarm of guardians rush in and start to kill the Strigoi and I take this chance to get up and run not before a Strigoi gives several huge blows to my head. Blackout. I awake in darkness. No sounds, just agonizing silence. I panic, am I dead? I scream for help, desperately trying to find a single thread of light. I thought immediately about Rose. I hope she got out alright and I hope the Ivashkov survived as well. "Roza!" I screamed for her, n to see her face again and hold her in my arms once again. But no the darkness taunted me of my demise that is soon to come. I ran into the pitch black hoping it would take me somewhere and sure enough Some kind of window appears. Its glass oddly rippled and it seems to move as I peer in. What I saw blew my breath away. I was looking out of my body and I could see Rose crying. She kept saying "Oh god oh god oh god!". I truly felt terrified now. Its like my body isn't alive but part of my mind and heart is. It killed me to see those heartbroken eyes flooded with tears stare at me and she couldn't hear a word I said. "Roza, please I'm not dead" I cried but it was no use. I didn't need to keep my composure this time. I sank into the pitch black ground and cried. It felt strange, I guess I haven't had a reason to cry. My sobs came out in strangled gasps. I try to curse in Russian but it came out all slurred. I dared myself to look again. Her face very close as she kisses me gently. But I couldn't feel it and it made me ache with loss. I gasped as I peered behind her and saw Tasha staring int he corner of the room.

Rose finally noticed her and gasped. "Uh...hi Tasha" Tasha just kind of looked at her "Well this certainly isn't too much of a surprise" "What?" Both Rose and I exclaimed. "I could see by the way you looked at each other" Tasha said as she came closer. "But Rose this is dangerous ground" Rose sighed "I know and we tried not to let it happen but it did Tasha and we're sorry" She nods "I understand that" She looks at me sadly "I just hope this doesn't end in tragedy" Rose solemnly nods. "He'll wake up, I'm sure of it" she said her face hard and determined. I knew Tasha didn't think the same. She put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I'll leave you now" She slowly goes to the doorway and stops to glance at me one more time. She blows a kiss and vanishes behind the corner. Rose started to sob again. "Lissa..." she made some kind of choking noise."What about Lissa?" I say nervously "Is something happened to her too?" Of course she couldn't answer me but I hope she would anyways. She turns to the window. "Please Lissa stay strong, don't lose your sanity please" She smiled weakly "Thank you for trying to heal Dimitri, I will be forever grateful" Now it made sense, Lissa tried to heal me but wore herself out. Maybe thanks to her she was able to revive a piece of me. But I could feel guilt because its my fault she snapped. Now I just have to find a way to hold on and put all pieces of me back together. But who knows how long that will take and if I will ever enter the world fully again.


	10. Another Shadow Kissed

Please Please PLEASE REVIEW! Heres Another Chapter!

Chapter 10

Lissa POV

I have to get to Rose. I sit curled up in a corner thinking of what I heard and saw when I was healing Dimitri. I walked into the infirmary and gasped when I saw his condition. "He's in a coma, I think you can help heal him" The nurse tending to Dimitri said as I walk to the side of the bed. I nod "Can I be with him alone please, I need full concentration" The nurse nods "Of course" she scuffles into her office closed off in the way corner of the wide room. I turned back to my might-of-been guardian and my best friends lover. I had to bring him back for Rose. I was just afraid I won't have the strength on my own. Every time I wield my spirit power I can feel the darkness spreading eagerly towards me. This would of been more reassuring if a sober Adrian was here to help. But he was in no condition now to concentrate and strain his body. Earlier I charmed a simple bracelet. I carefully clasped it onto to Dimitri's wrist and I winced at how icy it felt. I hoped, by lacing it with healing it will work as a balance. I took several deep breaths, relaxed every tense muscle in my body and gently leaned forward and placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his heart. I breathed in and out and cleared my heads of any doubts and fears. I look at his content face and made a silent plea _Fight Guardian Belikov! Fight the darkness! _and with that I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine my healing energy flowing out of my hands into Dimitri. The strain makes it hurt to brreathe and I concentrate harder. Im shocked when I heard someone scream "Help please someone!" I kept on going until my lungs burned for air and the screaming continued. I gasp when I realize the voice is Dimitri's. I was pulled into his head and I could see him, pure panic and fear...trapped in darkness. "Guardian Belikov!" I yelled he didn't hear me or see me and he continued to yell for a sign of hope.

"Damn it!" I cursed frustrated. He can't see more or hear me. He's going to drive himself off the edge. I'm pulled out of his head and I gasped when I felt like I hit a invisible wall and my vision is swirling with black smoke. "Lissa" a voice says from behind me and I see Andre, my dead brother. "Andre?" I breathed and I almost fell backwards in shock. He smiled weakly "you can finally at last see me" "and us" My parents appear and I smile, tears flowing in my eyes. The black closes in "what's going on" I said panicked. "Hold on Vasilisa!" my mom cried. What was she talking about "what?" I screamed as black shadows surround me. They shriek on anger as they come toward me. They envelope me and I scream as loud as I could. The nurses rush in. "Andre!" I yelled when I saw him disappear in the black haze and my parents as well. "No! Don't leave me!" I cried as I started to shake violently and uncontrollably. I could no longer see anything as voices cried out in panic all around me. Slimly hands grab my arms and I yelped trying to shake them off and they seemed to all pin my down and I struggled as hard as I could. One of its grimy nails plunged into my arm and then glorious silence. Before I knew it I woke up in this bright room. No windows, no doors just white tile. "What the-" I say surprised then it turns to sheer terror. Where the hell am I? Have I been kidnapped. "Lissa" Mason appeared before me. I shriek and launch myself into the corner. "Calm down" he said "You need to get out of here" I can't believe I'm looking at Mason, in ghost form only Rose could see him. "what is exactly here?" I asked. "A mental asylum" That was the last thing I was thinking of "What?" I said a little outraged "I'm not insane!" Mason looked. sad "Unfortunately Lissa, the shadows have leaked into your brain, you can't control yourself anymore, your are insane."


	11. The Disheartened and Fallen

REVIEW! REVIEW! REEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEWWW! Heres another chapter!

Chapter 11

Rose POV

I could feel myself falling apart more and more every day. Adrian was discharged from the clinic and I visited him frequently as he rested in his dorm. But not as frequently as I visited Dimitri. There was still no sign of life and all I could do is take his hand and pray for him to awake. I have no whereabouts on Lissa and it makes it worse to endure this pain. But of course I'm sharing the pain. I haven't seen Christian in a while. He's become a hermit, shutting himself in his room to take on the grief on his own.

Christian POV

I thought life sucked but it couldn't be worse than now. My mind terrorizes by replaying the flashback when Lissa was taken away from me. I knocked on Lissa's dorm room. no answer "Lissa?" I called knocking again. Still no answer. I jumped when I hear an unearthly scream come from a distance. "What the fuck?" I gasped trying to get back into my skin because I literally jumped out of it. I saw people rushing past me, curious I followed. The screams sounded louder and I found myself at the infirmary. I pushed myself through the whispering students and sound LIssa, screaming hysterically, her eyes wide with terror at something thats not there. "Scoot scoot! nothing to see here!" the nurse grunted as she pushed out students. "Lissa!" I yelled and threw myself through the doorway. She continued to scream and I grabbed hold of her "Lissa!Lissa! What's wrong?"She shaked violently. "Shadows" she yelped. My heart stops. Oh no! I shake her "Lissa don't let them take control!" I shake harder "Fight Lissa fight!" She yelps and her eyes roll back as she fainted. I catch her and she feels cold and limp in my arms. I fought the urge to cry. She's so close to losing her sanity and I can't do anything to stop it. I just notice a beeping sound and I look to see Guardian Belikov. It all made sense now. She was trying to heal him. He is a friend and maybe guardian to her after all. But I couldn't stop the hatred boiling inside me. Its his fault she's this way. "If you weren't in a coma I would kick your guardian ass right now" I hissed at him but he could not respond of course. Two men in white uniforms rush in and take Lissa from my arms. They don't look like paramedics. "Where are you taking her" I asked and they didn't answer they just put her on the a stretcher and ran down the hall. I followed "Where the hell are you taking her?" I demanded angrily as the crash through the emergency exit and out into a parking lot where a white van waits. In bold lettering I cold see Lockwood Mental Asylum. NO! I run up to them. "you can't take her there" I hiss "she not insane!" The man glares at me "She certainly is insane now get out of my way" A cop blocking the scene grabs me by the arms and starts to drag me away. "Let go! Lissa!" I screamed. They strapped her tight onto a gurney like she was some kind of animal going to get loose. The load her on and I will never forget how lifeless and pale she looked. She remained unconscious as they closed the truck doors and drove away. I regret not toasting the mental asylum employees. The cop let go of me and I just stood, my legs like jelly as I saw the truck disappear behind the mass of trees.

Lissa POV

I try to forget about the flashbacks and how Mason said _"Unfortunately Lissa, the shadows have leaked into your brain, you can't control yourself anymore, your are insane."_ I shake my head in frustration. I am not insane. I just have a bunch of pain in the butt ghosts up my ass. But I shouldn't complain. I'm happy to see my deceased family again. But what's more annoying is that everyone thinks I went cuckoo. Well I'm pretty sure I haven't because I haven't had another issue with the shadows. But I don't know maybe I have gone around the bend. I sit down on the little simple bed and look out the barred window. It feels more like a jail here, sinister concrete walls and no furnishing then the bed. I flop down on the bed, feeling the itchy cotton covers under this thin robe or whatever it is...its like a nightgown. I huff at my matted ragged blond hair that hasn't been washed in a while. I clamp my hands to my head feeling a headache coming on "there has to be a way out...I need to get to Rose" But the scary part is that I don't have enough strength to use compulsion or any spirit wielding. Andre appears before me. He expression looks grave "I don't know how you can get out of here little sis" He shakes his head sadly "There's guards everywhere" I sigh scratching my head in thought "I personally have no bright ideas either" My parents appear, definitely don't have any luck either judged on the expressions on their faces. Mason appears right alongside them. For a while we said nothing because we all knew the same thing that it was impossible to bust out of here. So I did what I thought is the last thing I could do, was breakdown and cry.

I know it wouldn't make the solution magically appear but I needed to pour the pain out through small drops of tears. It made me feel a twinge better when all the shuddering and hiccuping stopped. I look out through my grimy hands to see everyone peering at me with sad guilty eyes. "don't feel bad" I sniffed "Things happen for a reason" Andre shrugs sadly "I know sis but its just the fact we can't do anything to help really we're dead" I nodded but then an idea came to me I should of though of a long time ago. "God I'm an idiot" I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Go warn Rose she can see you" they understood and all of them vanished and I felt terribly alone all of a sudden. I sat in a fetal position and I'm startled when the simple heavy door drags open and two nurses appear. "Come with us princess, you need to take your medication." I glared at them "I need no medication, I'm not insane" I spat but that doesn't really help my case because they're eyes just showed more worry. I slowly stood up and planted my feet in a firm stance as I looked one of them straight in the eye. "You will let me go and inform the security that it is okay I'm released." I focused hard and I saw her slightly go in a haze but not enough to make her obey my wishes. "Thats enough princess" the other nurse says firmly and the nurse snaps out of the compulsion haze. I gasp when I see my vision going black again. Shit the shadows. I shouldn't of done that! Before I knew it they were upon me grabbing me in a choke hold and I screamed bloody murder. The nurses shrieked and sounded an alarm. Several men and women rush in. I struggle against the shadows hold , trying to fight them off while meantime the nurses and doctors try to pin me down. I scream wildly and kick, my arms flailing. I was too busy with the shadows to see the nurse pull out a huge syringe full of drugs and sedates. I felt a huge pinch and it stung a little before I lost all feeling everywhere and blacked out completely.


	12. On a Mission

I'm just going to keep saying this REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Heres the last chapter before the sequel!

Chapter 12

Dimitri POV

I never thought I would be so bored to death until now. I just sit in my world of darkness and look out the window to the world I've been missing for days. I listen to the steady beep of the heart monitor. I fear that it would soon go flat and my mind and heart will not function and there will be nothing left of me than a hollow corpse. I shivered, I don't like to feel that or picture myself stone cold dead. But its all you could really ponder if your trapped helpless in your body awaiting your death. I'm such an idiot. "_Da_, Your a total idiot" I guess when I get pissed I say things partially in Russian. My mother would probably say "_Nyet_ Dimka, your a very smart boy, smart enough to make our family proud." I smiled and then I ever return to my home country or ever see my family again? I sigh and push that out of my mind, putting my head in my hands as I peer lazily through the weird plasmic window thingy(I don't have a great vocabulary and It sounds like something Roza would say). I could already see her laughing and say "wow comrade, you need to brush up on your vocabulary your starting to think like me". I couldn't help myself. I laughed and pictured her musical voice laughing with me and how I held her close to my heart. I would give anything to feel that one last time. I sigh again and watch the time tick by with one less functional person in this world. All that really happened was that the nurse bustled around, drew a curtain around me so no students would get distracted by me as they came in for some kind of injury or whatnot. A few times the nurse slipped through the curtain to check on me. She shook her head sadly every time and I didn't find that a good sign.

Since I can't sleep all I do all day and all night is watch the outside world, pace around, my mind whirling with ideas to get myself running again but none have conclusions that would positively 100% work. It drew nightfall and I paced restlessly, muttering in my home language. I stop pacing when I see Tasha enter the room and take a place on a chair by my bedside. She smiles weakly at me and takes my hand "We miss your skills Belikov and really wish you would awake and join us again." I noticed that she looked a little teary but kept it inside herself. "I hoep you can hear me when I say this, that I am totally okay with the relationship with Rose" I think my mouth dropped open in complete surprise. As if seeing my expression she laughed lightly "I know its hard to believe but I had plenty of time to process it, so I won't tell anyone about this little secret" she leans forward a little and takes in an unsure, shaky breath "And also that I still have feelings for you but I don't believe we are meant to be 'star-crossed lovers'" She emphasizes the star-crossed lovers and I recalled that phrase from the play Romeo and Juliet. I'm surprised that I have took the time to read some English Literature. "But I know you and Rose are a prefect match I just hope it doesn't end in tragedy" I nod in agreement. She pats my hand affectionately "Well I must be going" She gets up and looks at me one more time. "Good Luck Dimitri" I was surprised she didn't use my formal name but yeah its not in a public area so I guess its alright. Not too later I get another visitor. And I am completely blindsided when Adrian maneuvers his way slowly and carefully into the room. He comes to a stop at the foot of he bed and I expected to see hatred swirling in his green eyes. I noticed that the cuts and bruised lip are starting to heal and a simple gauze is visible on his neck. But he seemed to be functioning again and I was baffled when I saw pity and maybe some, kindness. "I have to admit Belikov, if you can hear me at all...that your the one for Rose" This day is full of surprises "What?" I say totally astonished. "I still love her and all, but you would be the one who could protect her...not me" I could see all of this is painful to admit. "But I still hate you" he says quickly and I'm relieved that he's not going to go all softy and pitiful on me just because I'm in a coma. He smiles a little "wake up Belikov, your totally missing shit" I laugh half heartily at that as he walks out of the room. "_Eezvehneetyeh_, Adrian" I say softly. I knew I should be the one who's sorry. I wasn't strong enough to fight off the Strigoi when they attacked the school, allowed Adrian and I to get captured and almost killed. So none of it is anyones fault but mine.

Rose POV

I just couldn't mope around the school anymore. I had to find Lissa and knock the people who took her into some sense. But the problem is, there's several asylums...how can I find out which one she was taken from. I should've saved her but I was shut up in my room, sobbing over my woes of my injured friend and mindless boyfriend. I didn't hear any ruckus until I ran into Christian. That thought set off a lightbulb in my head. Christian is the only person who could help me out with this. I march out of my room, determined to not let Dimitri and Adrian being a distraction from my guardian stance. I couldn't let myself become a wimpy bunny rabbit or no way would I be taken seriously by the other guardians and Headmaster Kirova. I snuck into the mens side of the dormitories and banged on Christians door. A minute later he opened the door. "What do you want Rose?" He grumbled "Going any other stupid ideas to get us killed" I flipped him off "No dumbass I'm hear to get your little wimpy fire-breathing ass up and help me rescue Lissa" That woke him up. His eyes went wide with hope "Count me totally in" "Good, I'll need your skills and also info on where she was taken" He pondered that for a second and I saw his eyes brighten with recognition "Shes in Lockwood Asylum we just need to find out where that is" Now we are getting somewhere. "Got a laptop?" I asked as I stepped into room. "In my bedroom I'll go get it" He disappears through a doorway on the left for a second and I seat myself on his little sofa in the room. He comes out and sits next to me.

I take it from him eagerly and quickly type in google. Most useful search engine I think and click on the link that says Maps in the top bar of the screen. I type in St. Vladimir's address and then Lockwood Asylum and Michigan to narrow down the search. Hopefully that was enough information and it was because direct directions popped up and it turns out the place isn't far from here. Another obstacle stands in our way. Transportation. "Damn" I growl "How the hell are we going to get there" He looks like he's thinking again "Maybe my aunt Tasha" He says "She must have a car just in case she needs to get out of the school for some errand" It might work "But would she take us if she knew what we were going to do" He sighs "Probably not, we'll have to make up a story" He laughs and says quickly "Thats totally your job your little dirty liar" I frown at him "Hey! I'm not little" I huffed in annoyance and that just amused Christian more. I write down the directions and we head out to find Tasha. We find her on the field. "Look depressed and sad" I whispered to Christian and he nods in understanding. Tasha is genuinely surprised to see us "Well Rose and Christian, back into the run of things I see" I sighed "Well sort of, I'm just not in the mood to do any school work" Christian nods curtly in agreement "Thats why we came to you, we thought if we asked permission from Headmaster Kirova...that you would take us out somewhere...you know to get our minds off things and recover from this disaster" Tasha looked hesitant but believed our made up reason. "Where would you want to go?' she asked "Well like public places, a mall, theatre" I said kind of lazily "It would be nice just to feel normal for a while. Tasha understood that. "alright, if you get permission from Kirova I'll take you" Bingo! "Thank you Aunt Tasha" says Christian gratefully as we head to the mian building to talk to Kirova. We walk into her office. "Ms. Hathaway...Mr. Ozera" She acknowledges us "What brings you to me?" I was the first one to speak "We were wondering Headmaster Kirova if Christian and I could go outside the school with Tasha to do some errands" She looked skeptical "Well shopping and whatnot...I just think it would help us pull ourselves together from what we've been through." I made sure I looked very depressed. Now I saw sympathy play across her face. "Well, I'm thinking about it" Christian pleads "Please Headmaster, Tasha wants to go today, it will really get our minds of things" I could see huge reluctance but she eventually sighed in surrender "Alright be back before curfew" she said seriously. "Of course" I said "Thank you Headmaster." I think my good behavior earlier helped convince her to let me go. We has all morning to accomplish this plan. We met up with Tasha ten minutes later and packed into her black Lexus and drove through the gates and out into the real mortal world.


End file.
